worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Rozhdestvenski
'Alexandra Rozhdestvenski '''is Vladimir Rozhdestvenski's daughter, a member of the Mercenaries, a Cordis Die agent, Chloe Morrel's good friend and colleague, and a character in the World War 3 series. In the novel, she is an agent (and a mole) for Cordis Die. Biography Early life Not much is known about Alexandra's early life, except that she was born on August 5, 1996. She was also "young and patriotic". Her brother, Oleg Rozhdestvenski, was a Russian military commando and fought the Second Chechen War in 2011. When she was fifteen, her mother died of terminal cancer and soon after she graduated from high school, her family moved to the United States of America. Cordis Die career After arriving in America, Alexandra caught the attention of Madison Young, who was now leader of Cordis Die. At the time, Alexandra was busy looking for a job as a college graduate. She eventually obtained a job as a Cordis Die agent, where she remained for the rest of her life. During this time, she became good friends with fellow agent\professional assassin Chloe Morrel. Meeting Vulture Force Alexandra was later assigned a mission to rescue the daughters of John Price, Jessica and Svetlana, as well as other human trafficking victims, from Solomon However, Olivia Coons and her team of Vulture Force members were also on the same mission. Due to a misidentification incident, Alexandra mistook Olivia as an enemy and opened fire on her squad. Consequently, Olivia (who thought Alex and Chloe were all mercenaries working for the Chechen Mujahideen), returned fire, almost killing Chloe with an explosive barrel and injuring Alexandra in said explosion. Ever since then, Alexandra developed an enmity against Vulture Force (and Olivia Coons). The team later crossed paths again during a later mission to save the Pope of Italy from being assassinated by Black Iron Fists forces, only this time Olivia was able to acknowledge that Alexandra was an ally to Cordis Die (thanks to Madison Young giving her a heads-up this time around) and ended up saving Alex's life instead of trying to kill her. When Alex interrogates Olivia about her change of heart, Olivia tells her that she finally acknowledged Alex as a friend, not an enemy. This ends the antagonism between the two. Later missions In World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent, she was sent to find and capture rogue agent Jessica Reel, but got captured by the latter and held captive in an apartment, where Olivia Coonz (under alias Ava Riya Clancy) found her tied up. She was later rescued by Olivia and joined her in the mission to destroy Alexandra Daddario and her Anarchists. Trivia *She is based on American actress Lyndsy Fonseca . *She is another one of few characters with multiple signature weapons. *Aside from Chloe Morrel, she is also good friends with Steve Carrell. *She has another grudge against Avril Lavigne. *She is the second character to start out as an antagonist, only to become an ally (Kaylyn Bigely is first). Gallery Arsenal A bloody AA-12.png|AA-12 A bloody MSR.png|MSR A bloody RSASS.png|RSASS A bloody Dragunov.png|Dragunov A bloody MK46.png|MK46 A PKP Pecheneg.png|PKP Pecheneg A bloody P90.PNG|P90 A red PP90M1.PNG|PP90M1 A red MP5K.png|MP5K A bloody MP5.PNG|MP5 A bloody AK-47.png|AK-47 A bloody MK14.png|MK14 A bloody G36C.png|G36C A bloody QBZ-95.png|QBZ-95 A bloody SCAR-L.png|SCAR-L A Red M16.png|M16A4 A Red M4.png|M4A1 A Tac-45 in use.png|FNP Sig Sauer P226 E2.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 E2 Quotes ''"That's it, gentlemen. We have them! Chloe, kill them both!" - Alexandra's first words in the novel